Only For A Day
by Darkchilde
Summary: A look into Daisy and Ezra's future...Warning! Not a happy fic...


Dislcaimer: Not mine--well, one of them is, but the other three aren't. This is a future fic, set about eight to ten years in the future. It was inspried by Sheryl Crow's I Shall Believe,and it is NOT a happy fic. If you want a sweet sappy love story---um, fo elsewhere. And umm...don't blame me. :) Please review, I'm really worried about this story. I want you're opinion, even if you hated it!   
  
Only For A Day  
  
  
Is this God's experiment  
In which we have no say   
In which we're given paradise   
But only for a day~~ Elton John & Leann Rimes, "Written In the Stars"  
  
  
The liquor burned as it slid down her throat, and she closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Why was she doing this to herself again? Why did she come here, to this place, this hellhole, night after night and drink herself into oblivion?   
  
Peter and Sophie would have been so ashamed of her.   
  
The burning returned to her throat, but this time it was repressed tears, not the whiskey that she insisted on pouring into her blood stream. The moisture rose in her eyes, threatening to spill over. One tear managed to make it out of the corner of her eye and run down her cheek. It splashed into the amber liquid, not deluding the potent liquor in the slightest.   
  
Daisy Lipenowski burried her face in her hand, struggling to hold back the sobs that beat at the back of her throat. Why was she doing this? Didn't she know what the damn bottle had done to her family, her parents, herself?  
  
She knew. She remembered watching her parents drunk and mesirable, watching her father strike out at anyone to dare interupt his addiction. She could still feel the sting of his cutting words in her skin, in her mind and embalzed on her soul.   
  
And she was letting herself fall to the self same addiction that had destoryed her family, scarred her for life and killed her mother. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out all the memories, bad and good. Her fingers found the comforting bottle of whiskey sitting in front of her, and she brought it to her lips. Once again, it burned it's way down her throat, and made her world swim for a second. But then it snapped back into focus, and she could still feel the pain in the base of her skull, the unending torment that she inflicted upon herself every second of every day.  
  
You're fault. You're fault. You're fault.  
  
A sob ripped at the back of her throat, and she let it come this time. The cry of sorrow made her shoulders shake and she began to tremble, lying her head down on the filthy table and letting the tears trickle freely down her cheeks.  
  
You're fault. You're fault. You're fault.  
  
It was her fault. All her fault. If she had only looked....  
  
"Daisy?" The voice was so hauntingly familar. So strong. So soft. So caring.   
  
"Go away Peter." Was all she could manage. "I'm allowed to be in here, I'm twenty six years old now."  
  
"I know that Daisy. I'm just here...to pay my respects." He told her, his voice breaking softly. He reached down and touched her shoulder gently.  
  
"You already did that. A year ago. Remember?" She spat out, jerking away from him and manging to pull herself off of the stool. "Remember? EVERYBODY came to--"pay their respects". I didn't even KNOW that I KNEW half of those people!"  
  
"Daisy...calm down, okay? This isn't gonna do you any good..." Peter tried to get the young woman to sit back down, but she would have none of it.  
  
"Calm down?! You want me to calm down!? How can you tell me to calm down!? You DO remember what happed a year ago, right?! EXACTLY one year ago today!" Daisy screamed, the liquor she had consumed losing her tongue and her senses.   
  
"I know Daisy. That's why I came. I knew you might need some one to talk to." Scarborw told her, reaching out a comforting hand towards her.  
  
"I had some one to talk to. But now he's gone." Daisy told him, standing up as straight as she could and walking toward the red glowing exit sign.  
  
"Daisy...Daisy, where are you going?" Peter called after the rapidly exiting young woman.   
  
She didn't answer, just kept her back straight and walked as quickly as her drunken feet would carry her.   
  
"It wasn't you're fault, Daisy." Peter murmured, watching his former student stumble out the door.  
  
@}--}--  
  
When her feet hit the sidewalk outside the seedy bar, she made a sharp right, her mind still functional enough to get her to the spot she most wanted and couldn't stand to go. The moon had all but disappeared into, and the stars where covered by clouds. A chill wind blew through trees, and made her shiver just a little bit. The coolness of the evening burned away some of the whiskey she had poured into her system, bringing the hurt back in full force.  
  
You're fault. You're fault. You killed them.  
  
She broke into a run, her long legs eating up the distance to the cementary. She didn't stop running until she reached two headstones, side by side. Her heart broke as she stood staring down at them, tears once again coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Ezra Friedkin  
October 5, 1983-April 15, 2009  
  
Alexis Daisy Friedkin  
March 10, 2006-Apirl 15, 2009  
  
Daisy sank to her knees in front of headstones, grabbing handfuls of her long dark hair. She could still hear the screech of tires and her husband and daughter's screams.   
  
"Oh god...Ezra...Alex...I'm so sorry...so sorry...I love you both so much...so sorry..." 


End file.
